


Day 2: Liberate

by HeleneOfFlowers



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2: Liberate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><strong>verb [with obj.]</strong><br/>1. free (a place or people) from enemy occupation<br/>2. release (someone) from a situation which limits freedom of thought or behaviour<br/>3. free (someone) from social conventions, especially those concerned with accepted sexual roles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Liberate

This was probably the worst day of Enjolras' life and at the moment, he wished nothing more than to fall into his bed like a brick and sleep until everything had sorted itself out. 

It had started going downhill when he stepped out of his apartment this morning. His neighbour, and old lady in her late 80's who according to Bahorel definitely shouldn't live on her own anymore, had been waiting for him in the hall and had started ranting at him as soon as she saw him. That she knew exactly what he was up to, that he shouldn't even try to bring these delinquents he called friends into the building (the first member of Les Amis who had had the bad luck of meeting her had been Eponine, who already struggled to take care of her little brother Gavroche after her parents had ended up in jail for forgery of documents among other things and therefore neither had the time nor the money to take care of her physique and appearance) and that she would no longer tolerate a criminal under her roof. Of course, all of these accusations were not only wrong, but also entirely inappropriate. Enjolras had only been arrested once and had been released immediately the next morning. Unfortunately for him, his neighbour was also his landlord and Enjolras couldn't risk losing his apartment. So he just smiled and fled from her as fast as he could.  
And now he was standing outside of his building in the cold, shivering and desperate to find a place where he could crash for the night. Enjolras really would have liked not to bother anyone. However, he didn't have any choice and so he took a deep breath and pressed the call button. 

“H'llo?”, a slightly slurred voice came trough the speaker. It seemed as if Enjolras had just woken up the person on the other end of the line.  
“R, it's Enjolras. My landlord just kicked me out and I have no place to sleep tonight. I was wondering if I could crash at yours tonight or if you knew anybody where I could? I've already tried everybody else and they don't respond.”  
It was a Friday night, so of course everybody was partying. In all honesty, Enjolras was actually surprised that wasn't the case for Grantaire.  
“Ugh, what happened? Why did your landlord kick you out at, there was slight pause, 2 am? Is that even legal?”  
“I don't know, and at the moment, I don't care. I'm too tired to deal with this right now, and I don't even think it would be possible on such short notice. I'll explain later what happened, but it's freezing outside and I just really want to go to sleep somewhere.”  
Again, there was a slight pause on the other side of the line. Then:  
“Uh, yeah sure, come over. But I have to warn you, you shouldn't be, uh, you know, surprised by the state of my flat. I didn't really have the time lately to clean in here or anything... You can come here on your own or should I pick you up?”  
“Yeah. I'll be there in 10 Minutes. Thank you so much for this. I'll pay you back one day.”  
“Don't mention it. And that's really not necessary. I'd do anything for our fearless leader.”  
“Don't call me that.”  
“I'll stop calling you that the day it stops being true. See you in 10 minutes,” and with these words, Grantaire hung up. Enjolras starred at the smartphone in his hands for a few more seconds before he put it in his pockets and pocketed it, took his bag of belongings (it contained mostly clean clothes, his laptop, his chargers and the bathroom stuff he needed) and made his way to Grantaire's flat.  
“Well, now that you're here, you can explain me why you were thrown out of your flat by your landlord, in the middle of the night no less,” Grantaire asked, a mug of some kind of steaming beverage in his hand.  
“Uhm, managed to burn toast and that set off the fire alarm and since she has been looking for a reason why she could throw me out ever since I've moved in, I guess she just took the opportunity that presented itself and decided I was a danger to the other inhabitants of the building and put them in constant danger. I don't think it's a valid reason either.”  
Enjolras shrugged. In his sleep deprived state, he had only understood roughly 60% of what his now ex-landlord hat screamed and even now, he had difficulties holding a conversation with Grantaire. His eyes fell shut over and over again and no matter how desperately he tried to keep them open, his body seemed to forget it after 5 seconds. He really needed to sleep. 

Enjolras woke up to the wonderful scent of freshly brewed coffee. When he entered the kitchen, Grantaire was already waiting for him, a bowl of coffee in one hand, and a buttered piece of baguette, which he was just dipping into his coffee, in the other. On the table in front of him were another bowl of still steaming coffee as well as an entire bag of viennoiseries and the rest of the baguette. Without a word, Grantaire took the bowl and handed it to Enjolras.  
“I know I have said it before, R, but I simply have to reaffirm my position. You are a Saint.”  
“Those are strong words coming from someone who held a two hour speech about the abuse of power by religious institutions with a special focus on the latest abuse scandal in catholic boarding schools last week.”  
Enjolras looked at Grantaire like he wanted to murder him. He hadn't even one bowl of coffee in his system, and he needed at least one more before he was awake enough to argue with Grantaire about things like this.  
“Shut up.”  
Grantaire laughed. “Make me.”  
The comment simply earned him another dirty look from Enjolras. They finished their breakfast in silence. 

That evening, the two of them found themselves sprawled across Grantaire's sofa, the latter having slung his arm around Enjolras. They were watching some a documentary about the Panama Papers, which 35 minutes into the documentary had revealed nothing they didn't know already.  
“Enjolras?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What do you want to do, now that you've been kicked out of your apartment?”  
“I'm gonna look for a new one. Of course, this will be hell since the property prices have gone through the roof lately. I'll probably have to take a flatmate but considering how desperate students are to find a place to rent at a more or less acceptable price, that shouldn't be too difficult. It'll be hard to find someone who gets along with me. Or someone I get along.”  
“You're a student too, Enjolras.”  
“Yeah, and so are you.”  
“So you're desperate to find a flatmate who you can get along with.”  
“Grantaire, stop being so damn mysterious. What are you trying to say?” Enjolras had turned away completely from Grantaire's small and crappy TV. Grantaire blushed and turned away slightly, all while playing with one of his black locks which constantly fell into his face.  
“Well, since you've finally been liberated of these dark chains which bonded you to your old apartment, even though you were eaten alive whenever you went back to it like Prometheus chained to the Caucasus, and now the opportunity to flee from your enemies which hide themselves behind their malicious smiles while secretly wishing nothing else than harm...”  
“Get to the point, Grantaire!”, Enjolras cut him off. No matter how much he admired Grantaire for his vast knowledge of mythology and ancient history, sometimes it simply was... too much. Grantaire sighted and blushed even further. Finally, he grabbed into his jeans pocket and took out a key, which he held out to Enjolras.  
“Would you like to move in with me?”  
Instead of a yes, Enjolras answer came in form of a very enthusiastic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering why R and Enjolras drink their coffee from bowls, that's like the ultimate french thing to do. Or at least my ultimate french thing to do. Since mugs are too small if you want to dip your baguette into your drink, we use bowls. I really like that. And I incorporate everything french where I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
